Inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device such as a current sense amplifying circuit suitable for a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a resistive memory.
Semiconductor memory devices are widely used for electronic systems that store data. The semiconductor memory devices are divided into nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices and volatile semiconductor memory devices. The volatile semiconductor memory devices such as an SRAM, a DRAM, etc. lose their data when a power is interrupted.
In contrast, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices such as an EEPROM, a magnetic RAM (MRAM), etc., retain their data even when a power is interrupted. Thus, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices are mainly used to retain data regardless of power fail or power interruption.
In a semiconductor memory field, there are a variety of techniques to increase an integration level, increase operation speed, and performance such as securing of data reliability. Performance is lowered by various causes such as variation in process of a semiconductor memory device, variations in signals provided to various circuits (e.g., data routing, circuit for reading, etc.) for operating the semiconductor memory device, etc.